


Need You Madly

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Yandere, not complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: COMPLETE! Gohan's been pining over Vegeta for a long time now. He's finally decided that enough is enough. He wants him. And he will have him.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Vegeta, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yandere! It'll be short, sweet, and to the point. Only about 4-5 Chapters. I'm excited about it, too. I had to get my Gohan/Vegeta fix. Hope you enjoy :D

“That’s right! … Go ahead! Get mad! … That’s all you ever do!” Bulma’s voice ricocheted off the walls and through the hallways of Capsule Corp.

Bulma and Vegeta were fighting again. Gohan was used to hearing it by now. Half the time when he dropped Goten off to play with Trunks, the kid’s parents were yelling at each other. The other half of the time they were nowhere to be seen.

“What is it this time, Trunks?” Goten asked his friend.

“Goten,” Gohan frowned at him, giving him his best ‘mind your own business’ stare.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Trunks waved his question off, “Mom’s just mad my Dad broke something in the Gravity Machine, and he wants her to fix it, that’s all. Nothing new.”

Their conversation stopped as said father suddenly burst into the room, an intensity in his eyes that was so familiar, _but never gets old._

Gohan’s eyes scanned over Vegeta’s angular, angry, and yet youthful face. He dared to look lower. Sweat was glistening over every exposed inch of him. Too much of him exposed to be dismissed by Gohan’s greedy eyes. As his gaze flickered back up quickly, he knew that he’d been caught staring as Vegeta turned his scowl to him.

_Does he know how sexy he is?_

“What the hell are you three staring at?” Vegeta said snidely, moving past them. He didn’t expect an answer. They weren’t going to dare to give one.

Upon his exit, Goten whispered, “He’s always so stern!”

 _That’s not all he is…_ Gohan thought.

Trunks laughed, “Mom says he can’t help it. He’s always been like this. I don’t get it, but whatever.”

 _I do,_ Gohan thought and he bit his lip, but he didn’t say anything else except for a short goodbye to the two younger boys.

Gohan left after that. Sometimes he would seek out Bulma and ask her what she’s got new going on at Capsule, but not this time. He didn’t want to bother her when she was upset, and he didn’t _really_ care what new technology she was working on. (Well, the intelligent, scientific part of his brain did, but the rest of him didn’t especially not whenever Vegeta was around.)

It’s not that Goten needed an escort to Capsule Corp., but Gohan always offered on the off chance that he would get to see Vegeta. And he _loved seeing Vegeta._ He never stopped and talked to him or anything but seeing him was enough. For now. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore his ever-growing thoughts about the man though, and the growing wasn’t just limited to his thoughts, either.

He felt the familiar pressure spreading to his groin as he thought of the temperamental man. It was always the same impossible-to-please tension that came to him every time he got into close proximity to Vegeta. He never got close enough to do anything about it, and it was frustrating that all of this lusting was just in his head, never invited or even _alluded_ to, but he _yearned_ for the sensation of it every time he left. Always wanting more, but never getting anywhere.

Gohan flew across the planet aimlessly, looking for somewhere that he could land away from civilization. Away from his home and from Vegeta’s. He was going to have to relieve some of this pressure if he was going to be able to go back home to his parents. His mom might not notice, but his dad had caught onto his moods before. He wasn’t sure how his father knew or _what_ he knew, maybe it was something about Saiyan intuition, maybe it was his scent- he wasn’t sure.

He figured his secret was safe, though. His dad never seemed to _act_ like something was off. Hell if his dad sensed anything at all! But Gohan didn’t want to risk him catching on, either way.

He wondered if Vegeta had any idea. If he does, he’s doing a damn good job of ignoring him. Then again, Gohan hasn’t tried very hard to put himself out there. He would have to change that.

Gohan landed with a light thud and immediately rubbed himself through the cloth of this pants. It wasn’t enough. _It was never enough._ He unzipped and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, freeing his length into the warm air and sunshine. He thought about Vegeta. He _always_ thought about Vegeta.

He didn’t know if his attraction was because of something superficial like how _good_ Vegeta looks physically, or if it was because of something a little darker, like how _dangerous_ Vegeta is. Maybe it was because he was so off-limits, or because he’s so _naturally sensual_. Maybe it’s simply Gohan’s raging hormones, but Gohan could _not_ get over his lusting of the man. He’s accepted that fact. It’s never going to happen. Now, though, after spurring on his obsession so much over the course of the years, Gohan knew that his mind was entering perilous territory and entertaining risky thoughts. _Risqué_ thoughts.

“Fuck…” he muttered to himself as he stroked his hardened length. He imagined what Vegeta might do hearing him curse. He imagined what Vegeta might do if he tried to kiss him. Or even if he just _told_ him that he wanted him to begin with. He moaned.

_He’s imagined it all._

But he’s never done anything about it. Too scared. Too much of a _schoolboy_.

He imagined if he was _his father_ Vegeta might respond to him. He imagined that if he could just man up then Vegeta would _have_ to acknowledge him. He imagined letting Vegeta do whatever he wanted to him. He imagined _telling him_ he could do _whatever he wanted to him_.

But he never actually gathered enough courage to do it.

 _Technically_ Gohan shouldn’t even be thinking about the other man. Vegeta’s married and he’s engaged himself, but that just didn’t matter to him. Videl and Bulma could _never_ be enough for Gohan or Vegeta’s Saiyan strength, and while Gohan was certain that both Bulma and Videl would _not_ approve of him lusting after another man, _much less Vegeta_ , right under their noses, Gohan simply didn’t care.

He stroked himself harder. Faster. He closed his eyes and imagined Vegeta was the one touching him. He wondered what his hands might feel like. He wondered what kind of lover Vegeta actually was. What kind of pleasure, or pain, would a man like him be capable of inflicting?

What kind of sex does Vegeta even _like_? Does he want something more from his own sex life? There’s no way Bulma is satisfying him.

Gohan groaned low in his throat as he imagined pleasing Vegeta himself. On his knees at Vegeta’s feet. He wouldn’t mind sucking his cock till he came hard and sputtering down his throat. He’d swallow it all if Vegeta let him, but Vegeta’s probably a kinky man, isn’t he? He’d probably choke him with his cock, forcing himself as far down his throat as he can with his hand in his hair, a solid, inarguable grip. He’d probably like to see his cum all over Gohan’s face when he finally climaxes. He’d probably enjoy watching it run out of Gohan’s panting mouth, crudely painting his swollen lips and reddened cheeks…

“Fuck!” Gohan hissed, jerking himself to completion. He didn’t expect to cum so hard at just his own imagination.

How the hell does seeing Vegeta for a full five seconds get him so worked up? _And why is he so addicted to it?_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was actually inspired by some art that someone sent me--It's located at the end of this chapter! If someone knows the artist please tell me who it is!

2

Gohan returned to Capsule Corp the next week with a new goal in mind. He was going to begin approaching Vegeta on the subject matter most on his mind: getting him in bed. Or wherever. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say yet, or what his proposition would entail, really, except for his own body. He was, if nothing else, at least going to start planting the thought into the Prince’s mind. It was a simple enough offer- the promise that he can have him if he wants him.

There was nothing to stop him from moving forward with his lust, really, except for maybe his father, his own fiance, and Vegeta’s wife, but Gohan was prepared to keep this a secret between the two of them. He was even prepared to _tell_ Vegeta that he intended to keep it a secret, tempting him further, if necessary. That is, if he even got that far with the other man. Hope swelled within him at the thought of getting _anywhere_ with the other man.

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp very early the next morning. He was restless in his thoughts of the other man throughout the night and he figured arriving a little early wouldn’t hurt his chances. He knew Vegeta’s patterns pretty well, not that he was stalking him or anything, it was just hard to ignore his ki signature. So, when he touched down around thirty minutes before the Prince is usually heading to the gravity room, he waited outside of it patiently for him. He dressed in part of his training clothes, his loose-fitting pants anyways, (something easy to take off in case he got lucky) while he wore a normal t-shirt to cover his upper half. He didn’t want to scare him off by appearing too eager, although he had no gauge for what sort of reaction he was going to get from the Prince today as it is.

When Vegeta walked out of Capsule Corps’ from door right on schedule, Gohan was leaning against the Gravity room, hands in his pockets, looking auspicious. Or, at least, he was trying to act casual if nothing else.

“What do you want, boy?” Vegeta’s husky voice spoke to him.

It sent a shiver up Gohan’s spine, hearing his _morning voice_ speak to him. That’s what it sounded like anyways, a little raspier than usual, as those were probably the first words he’s said today. Gohan liked the way it sounded. He wanted to hear his voice a little closer, a little _rougher_. _Breathier_.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something,” Gohan explained, speaking low, trying to throw seductive notes into his tone without taking it too far too soon. Reel him in, first, then show him what you really want from him.

“Hn,” Vegeta replied, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Gohan smiled and scratched his head, “Ah, no, not for another two hours.” He made direct eye contact with Vegeta and didn’t let it go. As much as he wanted to use his eyes to draw lines over Vegeta’s half-naked body, he needed to get his undivided attention first.

“Well?” Vegeta stopped, a good distance away from him. Too far for Gohan’s liking. Was he suspicious of him already? Could he sense something? _Does he know?_

Gohan wasn’t willing to take the chance that he _didn’t_ , so he had to make himself clear. He pushed off of the Gravity Room and took a few steps forward, closer to the other man, before he said, “There’s something I think you should know, Vegeta…”

Vegeta’s eyes flicked over his body quickly. Gohan came even closer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Vegeta didn’t back away, nor did he say anything. He simply watched him, waiting, and Gohan could see that he was curious, but still on guard.

Gohan came to stand before him, hands still in his pockets as he tried his best to act cool, confident, and casual, and not like the bumbling foolish teenager he was almost certain Vegeta thought of him as. He has to change his perspective on that.

“Do you have something to say or not?” Vegeta asked briskly, quirking a brow at him. He was still standing his ground, not backing down, and while he seemed intrigued, he was also cautious.

In the light of dawn Gohan could see his face clearly but, maybe because it was so early, the mask Vegeta usually wore to cover his emotions was somewhat easier to read. Gohan couldn’t help but imagine seeing that mask dissipate into nothingness, replaced by pleasure written over Vegeta’s face, or at least _lust_.

Gohan licked his lips slowly, baring his teeth a little bit to him, as he said, “Yes…” and he leaned forward, towards Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, protecting himself from Gohan’s approach. Gohan hesitated for a split second, but he heard Vegeta’s sharp intake of breath, which spurred him onward. He grinned to himself and to Vegeta before he closed the gap anyways. He whispered into his ear, “I think you know _exactly_ what I have to say.” He let his lips brush Vegeta’s ear ever so slightly, and Vegeta jerked away, but took in a deep breath through his nose as he did, scenting him.

Gohan took a moment to scent him back, accentuating his word with the action. Before Gohan could move away completely, Vegeta growled, his voice quiet but acute, “What’s possessed you to show up on my doorstep demanding _anything_ from me?”

Gohan pulled back and told him honestly, “Nothing that hasn’t been possessing me for a long time, now.”

Vegeta’s gaze narrowed at him. Long moments passed in silence, and just as Gohan was feeling cocky enough to try to lean forward again, Vegeta broke their locking gaze and headed for the Gravity Room as he said, “You don’t know what you’re asking for. Go back home to your girlfriend, Gohan.”

 _‘Damn it!’_ Gohan’s mind screamed, but sparks were already ignited inside of him. That wasn’t the worst response he could have gotten from the other man. He swallowed his nerves, burying them deep within him, and called after Vegeta confidently, “I know exactly what I’m asking for. And what I want.” He thought, _‘And what I want is you, Vegeta…’_

Vegeta just went inside of his training room, never looking back as the door shut behind him.

Gohan sighed deeply to himself before taking off for home a couple of seconds later. His heart was still racing in his chest as excitement coursed through him. He’d been so close to him! His scent was still burning in his nose. He could still feel the ghostly lingering of his body heat. The intrigue in his eyes was emblazoned in his mind. The taste of his skin on his lips.

He didn’t tell him _‘no, absolutely not’_ or anything like that! That could have gone a hell of a lot worse!

Gohan rushed into his home with an erection that wouldn’t quit. He didn’t want to waste it on himself. He threw his own clothes off and climbed into bed with his wife, trying not to startle her awake as his hands pulled the covers away and began roaming up and down her body. She wasn’t Vegeta, but she would do for now.

He kissed her supple skin, anywhere his mouth landed, as he slowly began to turn her to him lifting whatever clothing out of the way that needed to go. She didn’t smell like Vegeta, but she still smelled good. He could make do with her for now. He was too turned on by himself and his own attempt at finally achieving his goal, that he just couldn’t allow this moment to pass without getting off properly. He hoped she wouldn’t turn him down.

Ah, he knew how to make than an impossibility.

She was beginning to stir when he pulled her underwear down enough to dart out his tongue and sink it into her flower. Moaning into a fully awake state, she cried out his name in surprise. He looked up at her but didn’t stop what he was doing. He heard no protests. Good. He needed a solid release otherwise this arousal was going to bug him twice as much as he already anticipated it would.

Within the minute he was sinking himself into her. He knew, without actually experiencing it, that she didn’t feel like Vegeta, but she still felt good, and her soft moans were still nice, and it was enough for Gohan. For now.

Gohan didn’t stop bringing Goten over to see Trunks whenever he was available to do so. He wasn’t going to try to play any sort of game with Vegeta, which might possibly hinder them from taking this a step further. He didn’t want any reason for the man to question Gohan’s intentions between them. So he didn’t wait any specific amount of time between the next time he stopped by, and he didn’t try to hide his face, or mask his interest in him in any way.

Vegeta, however, wasn’t exactly quite as forthcoming. The first time he saw Gohan after their discussion, Vegeta stared him down as though trying to read his mind as he passed him by, but he didn’t say anything. The second time he saw Gohan, his eyes wandered over Gohan for a split second before he was distracted by Trunks, and then by Bulma. Gohan’s eyes didn’t leave Vegeta’s form, so long as remaining casual and discrete would allow.

The third time, Gohan wasn’t willing to walk away without trying again, and so, both alone this time around as Vegeta passed him, seemingly unfazed, Gohan said, “How about a spar together, Vegeta?”

Vegeta halted. Gohan knew he was considering his words, and the implications in them, and he wished he could tell him there was no need to overthink this. He turned to him and tried again, “What do you say?” and he eagerly bit his lips as he awaited an answer.

Vegeta sneered, “Why would I want to spar with you?” he turned to him now, eyes lifting to his face as he insulted, “You're not even interested in being a warrior.”

“Maybe not,” Gohan replied, “But I’m definitely a lot more exciting than those robots.”

Amusement entered Vegeta’s eyes for a moment, but he turned away and argued, “Entertaining or not, why should I bother with you? The only person I’d bother sparring with is your father. You're nothing like him.”

“My father?” Gohan asked, speaking to Vegeta’s back as he began to walk away. Jealousy rose in Gohan’s mind and he told him, “You’re right, Vegeta. I’m not like my father…”

Vegeta stopped walking at that, and Gohan came closer to him from behind as he articulated, “You’re still thinking about him after all this time. After he left for seven years, and now that he’s come back… he still doesn’t have time for you?” Vegeta’s fist clenched, Gohan knew he had to say something fast or risk his ire, and so he whispered, coming closer, “My father doesn’t think the way that I do… He doesn’t fight the way that I do…” Leaning over his shoulder, deliciously close, Gohan expressed boldly, against his ear for the second time, “He doesn’t fuck the way I do.”

Vegeta took a swipe at him that Gohan fully anticipated to be his response to him saying something so bold. Gohan jumped back to dodge it, and stared at Vegeta’s angry face with innocence and guile, as though he’d never really said that at all.

Vegeta seemed to wonder if he even did. Surprise and calculation were in his eyes and on his brow. He growled and then he glared, but ultimately he turned away and told him, “Go home, Gohan. Return to your studies.”

Gohan whispered, as Vegeta walked away, “My father doesn’t want you… the way that I do…” He knows he heard him, with his heightened Saiyan hearing. Vegeta sure didn’t act like it though.

He’s simply being stubborn, isn’t he? As usual. Gohan expected as much.

That’s okay. Gohan was fairly certain he’d come around eventually. If he didn’t, he was just going to have to keep trying.

He was going to have Vegeta, one way or another.


	3. 3

3

Gohan kept finding excuses to visit Capsule Corp, now even without his little brother in tow. He put himself in Vegeta’s line of sight every chance he could, and he made sure to make direct eye contact with the haughty Prince every time. Vegeta’s eyes brewed with _something_ indiscernible whenever he did, and it was only driving Gohan madder with lust. He wants him so badly that he could practically feel him beneath his fingertips already. There was nothing to stop him from getting his way except for Vegeta himself. He didn’t intend to let Vegeta get in the way of something that would be mutually beneficial to both of them, though.

Gohan went home every time Vegeta disregarded him with renewed vigor for trying again the next time he was around. Maybe he’d just have to corner him, _completely_ alone, then Vegeta might be more willing to act upon impulse, rather than argue Gohan’s appealing offer.

Gohan _knew_ Vegeta found his offer appealing, too. If Vegeta truly _wasn’t_ interested, he would have just said so outright. Gohan had not yet heard any such denial from his lips, and he wasn’t going to give up until he was hearing desperate cries of need from Vegeta’s mouth instead.

If Vegeta would get out of his own head for two seconds, he’d see that this could be a perfect arrangement between the two of them. Gohan was determined to show him that he was missing out on something wonderful. He knew that once he does get Vegeta alone, he wasn’t going to let the man down.

Gohan didn’t bother telling Videl that he was leaving. She was already asleep and discussing his whereabouts with her was not something he was accustomed to doing anyways. He snuck out of their house and headed to Capsule Corp quickly, not bothering to hide his ki from Vegeta, alerting him that he was on the way. He wanted Vegeta aware of his approach. He wanted Vegeta to be thinking about him, anticipating what might be coming his way. He wanted Vegeta to _want_ to see him. He was fairly certain the man already does. All he has to do is get him to show it.

When Gohan landed, touching down just outside of Vegeta’s Gravity Room, Vegeta promptly came outside of it, scowling down at him from the top of the stairs.

“What are you doing here? It’s late. I’m sure it’s past your bedtime,” Vegeta taunted.

Gohan smiled and came up to him quickly, climbing the steps. “I pull an all-nighter everyone in a while,” he said, pressuring him.

Vegeta smirked back. He answered, with the tiniest hint of sex appeal in his voice, “I’m sure you do. All _alone_.”

Gohan _knew_ that was arousal he was sensing from the other man, even if it was so slight. _That’s it, Vegeta… Come on, Gohan, confidence,_ he told himself. He stepped onto the top of the stairs, pressing forward so that Vegeta’s back was right up against the door to the machine as he replied, “Sometimes… but not this time.”

Vegeta chuckled, one hand on his hip, but he stood his ground as he remarked, “You sure have been acting like a cocky bastard these past few months.”

“I’ve learned from the best,” Gohan said, still grinning. He took in Vegeta’s demeanor with self-fascination. His scent, his visual aesthetic. His blazing eyes. 

Vegeta shook his head and answered, placing his hand on his chest to push him out of the way, “Your inexperience is showing.”

“Then teach me,” Gohan whispered, leaning into his touch instead of moving like Vegeta seemingly wanted him to.

Vegeta wouldn’t have touched him if he hadn’t _wanted_ to _touch_ him. Just that simple connection was _everything_ for Gohan, and yet far, far from enough. Gohan wasn’t going to let him walk away. Not tonight. Vegeta just doesn’t know it yet.

Vegeta hesitated before he answered, changing tactics, and pulling Gohan down by his shirt, his voice a mere growl, “Like I said, you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Gohan hummed to himself in excitement. Vegeta was already getting riled up and it was just what he wanted. He’s tried to play nice all this time, but now it’s time to play _him_. “I think maybe you’re just afraid,” Gohan said, playfully, but with enough of a bite to sting Vegeta’s precious ego.

“Afraid of what?” Vegeta replied, eyes narrowing as he looked up at him.

“Of letting yourself go for once. Of _actually enjoying yourself_ ,” Gohan muttered seductively. He reached up and pressed his hand into the panel that opens the Gravity Room’s door. Vegeta watched him but didn’t stop him. Gohan coerced Vegeta to back his way inside with nothing but his larger, taller, _stronger_ body.

“That’s quite the promise,” Vegeta cooed, allowing himself to be pushed as he removed his hand from it’s grip on Gohan’s shirt.

They both knew Vegeta could try to fight this if he wanted to. He doesn’t _have_ to do anything he doesn’t want to do, and Gohan is pretty sure he wants this too, but how badly? Why _isn’t_ he fighting him? Unless he wants him. Unless he _needs him_.

Hearing the door to the room close behind him and knowing that they were safely hidden from anyone else, Gohan dared to repeat his sentiments on the topic, “I want you, Vegeta. There’s no need to make this complicated.”

Vegeta’s eyed homed in on his, and his lips parted, and he gazed up at Gohan with dark, brewing eyes. In them, subtly hidden, Gohan saw it: _Lust. Desire._

Got him.

Vegeta blinked and it was gone. He said, “You’ve been naughty, coming to me so frequently like this with such a ridiculous request. What would your father say if he ever found out about your behavior?”

“Like either one of us is going to tell him,” Gohan remarked thickly. He was so close to getting a confession. He added, “And besides, I don’t care what he thinks. Or what Bulma thinks. Or Videl. I just want you, Vegeta. What’s so bad about that?”

“How flattering,” Vegeta smirked, looking him over. Clearly feeling somewhat comfortable by now, he expressed, “I must admit it is tempting, but you and I both know this will never work.”

Gohan smiled. Vegeta had just said exactly what Gohan needed him to say. And oh how wrong he was for such an assumption. Gohan came forward quickly and reached down to grab onto Vegeta’s cock without hesitation. He watched as Vegeta gasped and his hands flew up to Gohan’s shoulders, gripping tight. Gohan was certain Vegeta was wondering if he should be pushing him away, or simply holding on for dear life. Again, he had plenty of time to stop him if he had wanted to, but he didn’t.

Gohan whispered, working his hardening length with his hand through his pants, “I’m sure this works just fine.”

Vegeta’s face went from surprised, to aroused, to angered very quickly. “You son of a—”

“Saiyan?” Gohan offered, moving his head around to Vegeta’s neck to sniff him once again. He smelled like sweat and masculinity embodied. It was intoxicating. He could tell Vegeta was scenting him again, too. Good. Let him.

Gohan continued to work Vegeta’s cock in his hand, relishing in its size and how it grew harder underneath his palm and his fingers. He swiped his tongue along his neck. Yummy. Vegeta let out a groan as Gohan worked his mouth higher and rubbed with his hand a little harder. He wanted to hear more, _needed_ to hear more from Vegeta, but Vegeta’s body was far too locked up for Gohan’s liking. He was going to have to change that. He wanted him to relax and just give in to him.

Gohan slowly sank to his knees, making eye contact with Vegeta nearly the whole way down. He tugged Vegeta pants off of his hips. Vegeta let him. In fact, Vegeta’s hand continued to grip his shoulders, but he wasn’t fighting him. Excitedly, Gohan fisted Vegeta’s now fully erect cock in his hand and let his breath roll over it sensually as he took in his new toy and basked in this moment.

It was even more beautiful than he imagined. Vegeta was even more _pliant_ than he imagined. He just _knew_ he wasn’t going to turn him away.

“Yeah….” Gohan agreed with himself, obsessing over having Vegeta _finally_ at his disposal. “I think you and I can work something out, right Vegeta?” He looked up into Vegeta’s eyes and saw that the Prince was beside himself. A bit of indignation mixed with undeniable arousal was all over his face. Gohan approved.

He darted his tongue out, tasting Vegeta for the first time. He savored the moment and enjoyed in the flavor. He listened attentively to the sound of Vegeta hitching his breath. He looked up and committed the look on his face as it melted from enraged arousal to lustful acceptance to his memory. He hummed and began exploring more of him tentatively, not wanting to rush this now that he has Vegeta’s undivided attention.

A hand came up to Gohan’s hair, gripping it roughly, and Vegeta said, his voice coming out coarse, “Do you even know what you’re doing, boy?”

Gohan quivered excitedly at the sound of him speaking to him like that. He ran his tongue along Vegeta’s length experimentally. “I guess we’re gonna find out,” he answered, sucking on the tip for just a moment before releasing it with a pop. He looked back up at Vegeta and told him, “But I’m more than willing to let you teach me exactly how you like it.”

Vegeta smirked, something wild and feral in his eyes at that remark, and Gohan’s heart thudded madly in his chest at the predatory look he was receiving from the other man. It was everything he’d dreamed. He opened his mouth again to take Vegeta’s pulsing erection back inside of it, but Vegeta’s hand gripped tighter in his hair, and he pulled his head back as he commanded, “This stays between us.”

“Yes!” Gohan hissed. Of course, he didn’t care about that at the moment. He _intended_ for it to stay between them, yes, but he wanted him so badly, he was going to do whatever Vegeta said regardless of if he agreed with it or not.

“Good,” Vegeta cooed, relaxing his hold on his hair, and allowing Gohan to put his lips over his cock once again. He growled down at him in a sinful voice, “You’re going to show me exactly how badly you want me.”

Gohan pulled back and promised, looking up at him, “Yes… So bad… Anything…” He took in Vegeta’s face, and this angle of his body. Damn him for being so remarkable.

Vegeta smirked down at him again.

Gohan’s cock twitched in his pants. It was finally happening! He knew this was going to be all he’s ever wanted.

He got into a more comfortable position on his knees and pulled his pants and boxers down before he reached back up to take Vegeta’s dick into his mouth once more.

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed for a moment before he looked back down and said, “You weren’t kidding, were you? Look at you, already so turned on and you haven’t even had any attention, yet.”

“Yes,” Gohan answered again, incoherent and panting, before going back to his new job.

Vegeta was still laughing down at him. Gohan wanted to hear him gasp, though. He needed to hear him moan! He took in more of him, wetting him in the process, and then more, until he had to use his hand to help with his actions. That is, he was going to use his hand until he could learn to force it all down his throat. He was sure going to try.

Vegeta helped him. _Fuck,_ he knew it! He knew Vegeta was going to be rough with him. And he loved it. He _needed_ Vegeta to be rough with him. Vegeta pressed his cock as far inside of Gohan’s mouth as it would go, and Gohan looked up at him expectantly as he did so. Gohan wasn’t an idiot. He knew how this was supposed to go- what felt best- what was a turn on- he was humming and moaning over him, twisting his hand as he worked what he could of his staff, fondling his balls with his other hand as he did so. But it was all so new, and his dick was so fucking hard, and the job was not an easy one. It was worth it though, when Vegeta finally started to crack, and small grunts were leaving his lips, followed by little gasps of pleasure.

Gohan groaned particularly long when Vegeta found the right angle in his mouth and shoved himself all the way inside. Gohan pulled back, sputtering. That had been kind of scary, choking on him like that, but exhilarating at the same time. He wanted to do it again. Vegeta pressed his cock to his lips and Gohan opened back up, remembering that spot. He allowed Vegeta’s length to go all the way in again, and he moaned over him.

“Fuck,” Vegeta answered.

 _Yes!_ Gohan thought himself. This is exactly what he wanted! This is exactly what he needed! To give Vegeta everything that the man needed from him. Gohan looked up at him in approval as Vegeta started a rhythm inside of his mouth.

Gohan couldn’t last much longer like this. He hadn’t been touching himself this whole time, but he was living a fantasy right now and he was _not_ going to ignore his own pleasure. He reached down with one hand and jerked himself in time with Vegeta’s hips, still moaning onto Vegeta’s dick, his own spit dripping down his chin. He didn’t care. Vegeta sure as hell didn’t mind either and that’s all that mattered.

Gohan tensed as his orgasm came crashing through him quicker than he’d expected, and Vegeta suddenly pulled away, using his thumb to force Gohan’s mouth open as he aimed his cock at his face. Gohan cried out in his own ecstasy and surprise as Vegeta shot out onto him, hitting him in the face as well as his mouth, meanwhile Vegeta’s low, shorter moans reverberated around Gohan’s head.

Gohan swallowed the cum in his mouth and looked up at Vegeta longingly. He was in love. It was perfect. It was exactly what he’d imagined but _more_. And he needed more. And he knew there was more to come. He knew that Vegeta needed _him_ now, just like he’s always known.

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, looking down at Gohan with hazy eyes. Gohan would never _not_ see _that_ look in those eyes again. Vegeta smirked as he caught his breath, but he said, betraying his true emotions, “Now that you’ve gotten that out of your system you can leave me alone.”

“Now that I’ve seen this side of you, I don’t know if I can do that,” Gohan answered, and he grinned up at him. He didn’t even bother to clean himself up for a few moments, as Vegeta seemed intent on commit this to his memory too, eyes ablaze upon the face of the son of his rival. With his cum all over it. The cherry on top. Gohan allowed it all to sink in for as long as Vegeta was willing to let the moment linger.

Vegeta growled, committing to his statement as he put himself away, “Get the fuck out of here.” He turned and headed for the door of the Gravity Machine, but his footsteps were not rushed. Gohan didn’t bother replying. He simply smiled, lifted his shirt up to wipe himself, and then he got up to follow him out.

Vegeta didn’t bother to look back at him as he headed inside of Capsule Corp, but Gohan knew that he was on his mind. He knew that he would be on his mind a hell of a lot more now. He knew that this had been worth it.

And he couldn’t wait for more. He was going to show Vegeta that _he_ needed more, too.


	4. 4

4

Planning out his next nighttime to visit Vegeta was trickier than Gohan had imagined. The man had a schedule, yes, but he wasn’t exactly a machine. Still, Gohan obsessed over him, and nothing was going to make it just go away. He was certain that getting everything he wanted from him was only going to make it worse, but that was not something he was about to complain about.

In the meantime, Gohan continued coming over to Capsule Corp just as he had been before he and Vegeta had their first night of experimentation. He did it to see him, because he couldn’t help himself, but also to keep up appearances. Vegeta acted like absolutely nothing had gone on between them, as promised, but when his eyes were upon Gohan and they were _alone_ Gohan could see the lust within them that Vegeta was desperately trying to hide. Gohan single-handedly put that lust there, and he wanted to keep it there. Seeing it only made him want him more.

Gohan wondered if his eyes would ever look half as smoldering as his do. No one’s eyes held the light of fire like Vegeta’s. He needed his gaze on him more often. No, he needed his tongue on his body. No! He needed his cock inside of him! Vegeta wants it, too, damn it, but he’s doing a hell of a good job denying it.

When Gohan finally did find the right moment again, or when Vegeta allowed there to be a good time for Gohan to come to him, the Prince beckoned him into the Gravity Room once more with only the crook of his finger.

Gohan followed him inside excitedly.

After the door closed behind them, Vegeta gripped Gohan by his shirt and slammed him into the wall of the machine with alarming force throwing Gohan off guard. Vegeta growled, “How dare you come around so fucking often! Staring at me like that! You’re not even _trying_ to be sly!”

“I never really thought I was being sly about this in the first place,” Gohan answered, smoothly. _This_ reaction was something he could work with. He was happy to have his attention any way he could get it. He was happy to know that he was having such an effect on him. He was happy to have his hands on him again.

“You will get your dick under control or _I_ will be in complete control of _you_ , do you understand me?” Vegeta told him, voice laced with unbridled and complicated emotion.

“Was that a threat or a promise?” Gohan grinned. _This_ is exactly what he’d _wanted_ to happen. He wasn’t aware that he knew how to play Vegeta so well, otherwise he would have tried this sooner. He’s going to give into him. He just knows it.

Vegeta pulled back and slapped him across the face. It only stung a little, but it really turned Gohan on as he looked back over at him.

The Prince followed up with, “Don’t be pompous! You clearly haven’t gotten enough, have you?”

“No,” Gohan cooed, “I need more of you.” He thought, _‘I need **all** of you, Vegeta…’_

Vegeta looked him over, still deciding, until finally he said, “What do you want from me, Gohan?”

“I want you,” Gohan admitted earnestly.

“That’s not good enough,” Vegeta stated, unimpressed, “If you can’t even say it why should I give it to you?”

Fuck, yes, this is his chance! Gohan told him, “I want _you_ … inside of me.”

“Is that so?” Vegeta chuckled.

“Yes,” Gohan answered breathlessly.

“If you want things to keep going between us, then you’d better do as I say, and I might just give you what you want.”

“ _Anything_ you say, Vegeta,” Gohan said, licking his lips. He was already rock hard. Who is he kidding? He’d gotten hard on his flight over here.

 _This_ is the reaction he’d been hoping for. Vegeta couldn’t deny his arousal for him anymore. Vegeta _needed_ him. _Finally_.

“Good,” Vegeta mused, stepping backwards. It was only then that Gohan noticed that the man wasn’t wearing his normal workout clothes. Instead, he was wearing some baggy pants and that’s it. Gohan let his eyes travel over him, impressed with everything he saw but wanting to see more. Vegeta smirked at him as he put one hand in his pocket. Gohan smirked back.

Gohan came forward slowly, testing the waters between them. They haven’t discussed how this is going to go. They haven’t discussed what’s coming next, exactly, but Gohan was going to show him how much he wanted him if it’s the last thing he does.

He wondered if Vegeta would let him kiss him. He wondered if Vegeta would let _him_ fuck him. For now, though, he was pretty sure that needed Vegeta to get _his_ way first. He _wanted_ Vegeta to get his way. If Vegeta gets what he wants, it’s the same as Gohan getting what he wants after all. They want the same thing. Gohan just needs to make Vegeta realize his desire, and then make their desires a reality.

Gohan reached out to touch Vegeta’s face, but the Prince pulled back. “Ah, ah,” he said, “You don’t get to touch me until, or unless, you’ve _earned_ it. Take your clothes off and get down on your hands and knees.”

Gohan’s excitement only rose at his command. He did exactly as he requested, trying his damnedest not to break eye contact with the other man until he had to.

“Good,” Vegeta purred. Then he knelt down beside him, running his hand down his spine as he whispered gutturally, “How long, I wonder, have you been pining for me, boy?”

Gohan turned to face him and answered, “Too long, Vegeta.”

Vegeta smirked at him in response but stood back up and walked around behind them. “Then you won’t mind if I just take what’s offered to me, hmm?”

“No…” Gohan told him. He shivered as he felt Vegeta’s hand running down one side of his ass, cupping the bottom of it, before moving along to the other side.

“Not bad…” The Prince confirmed his findings.

“Thank you,” Gohan blushed and tried his best not to stammer. He knows he is supposed to be confident here, but he just can’t help but get a little flustered as Vegeta inspects him. He become even more aroused and nervous when Vegeta actually _praised_ him. He told himself he wasn’t going to break for him, though. He wasn’t going to act like some kid who can’t handle his own lust. He was going to convince Vegeta that this is something he needs. He was going to convince him that he’s the best he’ll ever have. Vegeta won’t be able to walk away without wanting him even _more._

Gohan jerked forward as he felt Vegeta’s fingers return to ass, only this time they were slicked with something. He must have had some lube in his pocket. _He must have been expecting this. Expecting him._ The thought drove Gohan crazy.

“Hold still,” Vegeta growled from behind him, “Or else I’ll start to think you don’t want this half as bad as you say you do.”

Gohan mewled and held himself steady, looking behind him as Vegeta’s fingers reached for his entrance again. “You don’t know how badly I _need_ this,” he told him honestly.

Vegeta’s eyes lifted to his and he smirked. “Good.”

When Vegeta pressed into him with his finger, Gohan panted and tried not to cry out like a newbie as his finger sank deeper. It felt so damn good, so _different_ than doing it himself. Gohan couldn’t help but turn to look over his shoulder at the other man. Vegeta’s look of concentration was only turning Gohan on more. _He_ was putting that look onto Vegeta’s face. _He was making him hard._

He knew that he could. He knew that he would.

Vegeta looked back up at him again as he slid in another finger, this time going deeper.

Gohan cried out shamelessly. He couldn’t hold it in. It didn’t matter how many times he’d imagined this very moment, or how many times he’d tried satisfying himself in just this way. It wasn’t the same as the real thing. It had never been enough. And now it never would. _Vegeta would never look at him the same._ Gohan was excited about that fact. He wanted their relationship to be tainted with lust. He needed their relationship to be more. To be all he knew that it could be. Vegeta has to be his. That’s all there is to it. There’s no other way.

Vegeta was still smirking at him, watching as Gohan’s mouth had fallen open, and he was panting uncontrollably. He pulled his hand away to wipe his fingers on his pants before he pulled them down, revealing his fully erect cock. He spread some more lube over himself before his eyes lifted to Gohan’s again and then he asked him, condescendingly, “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Are you?” Gohan replied smartly, still panting.

He cried out in pain as Vegeta entered him roughly from behind just for being a smartass. He’d only put the tip in, but just the tip was enough to stretch Gohan more than he’d been prepared for, and Gohan straightened out his back as he tried to get used to this new sensation.

He was _never_ going to get used to this new sensation.

“You done bitching, boy?” Vegeta growled, slowly pressing forward.

Gohan’s pace of breathing quickened and he cried out, “I’m not complaining! I’m not! I’m _not_!”

“That’s what I thought,” Vegeta purred once again, and he didn’t stop sinking his cock inside of him until he was fully sheathed.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Gohan’s voice rattled around them. He’d tried to hold in his cries. He tried to be cool and calm and sexy. He’d tried to act like he could take it, but it was just too much all at once for his first time, and Vegeta’s confidence was _everything_.

Vegeta’s grip on his hips and his ass was dangerously hard, and the man laughed darkly as he asked, “Fuck _what_?”

Gohan panted, his shoulders and arms shaking and giving way as he gave up in holding himself up. He let his face rest on the cool floor of the Gravity Room as he moaned, “Fuck me…”

“No problem,” Vegeta’s deep voice rumbled from behind him as he did exactly as he was told, pulling out of him, and then pressing himself back inside.

Gohan groaned from his place on the floor. He’d needed this with a perverted longing, and he was not dissatisfied by any means. He cried out with every thrust Vegeta made into him, and, when he could finally catch his breath, he dared to look behind him again at Vegeta as he rocked his hips into him with an unrivaled force.

Vegeta caught him by his hair once more, causing Gohan to wince and moan again, and Vegeta leaned forwards as he told him, “Do you know why you’ve been wanting me so much for all these years?”

“Y-Yes!” Gohan admitted.

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted, rocking into him with fervor, “Tell me.”

 _Yes, Vegeta, let me stroke your ego while you fuck me,_ Gohan thought, and then said, panting, “Because you’re the only one who can give me what I need, exactly how I need it! You’re the _only_ one, Vegeta!”

“That’s right,” Vegeta smirked, grinding into him, “Now’s your chance… I hope you make the most of it, boy.”

Oh, but he is. How could he not?

When Vegeta let go of his hair in favor of raking his fingers down his back, Gohan moaned, slightly more coherent, but no less turned on, and he repositioned his hips and started matching Vegeta’s thrusts with his own, bucking backwards into him. He heard Vegeta let a groan slip out from behind him, it was _perfect_. He wanted more of his sounds. He _needed_ more from him. He wanted _everything_ from him.

Gohan cried out thoughtlessly as Vegeta took him. It didn’t matter how loud he screamed in here and it felt incredible to just enjoy this moment. No one could hear them and even if they could he wouldn’t have cared.

Vegeta’s movements became ever more desperate and Gohan reveled in the neediness coming from the other man. The possessive growls escaping his lips. The hard strokes accentuating pleasure between the two of them.

He was going to cum soon. He wanted Vegeta to cum with him. He told him so, and Vegeta seemed to agree, but Gohan wasn’t expecting the way that he changed their angle just enough so that he hit even sweeter inside of Gohan. He quivered beneath Vegeta’s fingers, crying out when suddenly he felt his cock release of its own accord. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He moaned, spent and weak beneath the man of his desires.

Vegeta came inside of him seconds later, and Gohan got to hear the most wonderful sound from him. The sound he’s been looking for. Vegeta’s husky groans of approval and his pants of satisfaction filled the air above Gohan. It was beautiful to listen to and Gohan sighed and hummed and then whined as he felt Vegeta pull away.

It had all been so incredible. Vegeta was just so _passionate_ , just as he’d imagined. Yet Gohan still wanted more… He _needed_ him all the more…


	5. 5

5

Gohan kept going over to Capsule Corp in spite of Vegeta telling him that their night together had been the one and only time between them. Vegeta was simply in denial. Gohan knew that. Deep down, Vegeta knew it, too. Gohan wasn’t going to let him get away. He wasn’t going to let this end. He needed Vegeta to understand, and to admit, that there was no escaping this. Their journey together has just begun, and it was only going to get better and better. Gohan was going to make sure of that.

Vegeta ignored him every time he went over to Capsule Corp after that night, and while that was fine, Gohan supposed he had the right, it meant nothing. It wasn’t enough to deter him. It wasn’t going to dissuade him from pushing the subject. It wasn’t going to stop him from getting what he wants.

So, instead of cornering him at Capsule Corp like he’d done before, Gohan decided to use some bait. He’d thought of using his father, but the idea made him uncomfortably jealous. He didn’t want to have to watch as Vegeta made eyes with his father in intensity that belonged to _him_ only. So, instead he decided to use something better. Something foolproof for his ultimately alternative motives: himself.

He went straight to Vegeta at Capsule Corp and beckoned him into a fight. Gohan knew that Vegeta couldn’t resist a fight, right or wrong circumstances be damned. Soon it would be _him_ that he couldn’t resist. Vegeta would realize it before the end.

Starting such a fight between them wasn’t hard to do; all he had to do was punch him. Once he did that, he took off flying, and Vegeta followed after him, angry, and looking for blood. He probably wanted an explanation, too, but they’d get to that soon enough.

When they finally got to some barren wasteland, Gohan turned around and let Vegeta throw fists all he wanted. It was easy enough to combat him when he was angry like this. Not that fighting Vegeta wasn’t a _task,_ just that he was stronger than him, and all he needed to do was let him wear himself down. Sure, he’d take some damage, but that’s okay. It would be worth it. So, while Vegeta attempted to pummel him, Gohan let him, and whenever Gohan could deliver a devastating blow, he did. Other than that, he dodged every hit he could.

He waited all day for Vegeta’s anger to cool down, for him to run out of energy and spite, signaling that it was the end of their fight.

Vegeta had outdone himself, really, he was no walk in the park, but Gohan had performed better, with impressive patience. He knew that having Vegeta would be worth it.

This was all a game to him at this point. It was all in his plan, and he only had one goal in mind- one way to win- and he was going to have his trophy.

It wasn’t in ill-intentions, of course. He was just going to help Vegeta. He was going to fix Vegeta’s problem for him. He was going to give Vegeta the perfect replacement for his own anger and supplant any frustrations in Vegeta’s mind with none other than himself. Vegeta just had to give him the opportunity. And Vegeta _will_ give him that chance.

When the fight finally came to a halt, with Gohan only mildly damaged and Vegeta trying desperately but secretly to catch his breath, Gohan walked up to him, calm and in control. He smiled as he looked Vegeta over. What a perfect specimen he is. Gohan could see nothing beyond Vegeta right now, as he is, in all of his ferocious glory, and he looked incredible. Especially now, with his shirt missing, cuts and bruises all over him from a battle hard fought, danger in his eyes, tinged with uncertainty and perhaps desire if Gohan isn’t mistaken.

He’ll see it in his eyes soon enough if he’s making it up for the moment.

Gohan was coming closer still, and still smiling down at him lost in his own thoughts, when Vegeta’s eyes widened at him, no doubt sensing _something_ , but he recovered his expression quickly. He stood up to cross his arms over his chest as he looked up at Gohan with scrutiny.

He growled, “What the hell do you think you are doing, boy?”

Gohan told him, “I have plans for us, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eye twitched at the strange statement, but he scoffed, and argued, “Haven’t you had enough, yet?”

“Never,” Gohan replied, baring his teeth in a grin.

There was something chilling about his face that caught Vegeta off guard, as Gohan drew ever closer.

“You don’t listen,” Vegeta growled, “So let me make this perfectly clear: --”

Gohan cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, still smirking down at him. “Vegeta,” he hummed, “I want you to know that I understand your hesitation, but it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Vegeta pulled away but Gohan was faster. He grabbed onto the back of his neck with both hands too quickly for Vegeta to deflect.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Vegeta balked, his eyes widening once more. He seemed to sense something in Gohan he couldn’t quite name, and while it was obviously unnerving to the Prince, it wasn’t scaring him enough to fight him off completely.

Gohan explained, “I’m going to show you what you’re missing, so you can see this for yourself the way that I do. I need you to understand that we’re perfect together.”

“What?!” Vegeta balked, and he put his hands up and between them as Gohan leaned in to kiss him.

Vegeta tried to push the young man away, but he was too weak and too exhausted to break his hold. He knew it and Gohan knew it. _It was perfect, just as Gohan had planned._ When Gohan’s lips met Vegeta’s, he was gentle at first, merely pressing their mouths together with a soft caress. He didn’t want to have to force this, but he would if Vegeta made him. Eventually, though, Vegeta gave up trying to push him away, and he relaxed minutely into his kiss.

Gohan hummed and moved his hands down to Vegeta’s waist, where he squeezed, causing the other man to gasp. Gohan took the opportunity to press his tongue inside of his mouth, deepening their kiss effectively. Vegeta bit him when he did so, but Gohan relished in it, catching his lips, and biting back as he pulled him closer. Vegeta was startled when Gohan’s hands wound their way around his back and down to his ass.

“You! Cheeky!” Vegeta gasped.

“Mmm,” Gohan chuckled pulling his mouth away from the other man as he answered, “You’re so proud, Vegeta, I knew you’d never ask… It’s better this way, don’t you think?”

“What are you—”

“This way,” Gohan explained, interrupting him, “You don’t have to look weak for me…”

Vegeta’s eyes widened again when he realized exactly what Gohan meant as Gohan pulled away to put his hand down the front of Vegeta’s pants and grasp his already hardening cock.

“You… You planned this?” Vegeta gasped.

“Of course, I did,” Gohan said, his eyes staring deeply into Vegeta’s, “You don’t think all I wanted from you was a simple spar, did you?” Vegeta’s lip quirked in a snarl at him, but it wasn’t nearly as convincing when his eyes were half lidded with lust and his erection was in Gohan’s hands.

“Gohan—”

“ _I would never disrespect you, Vegeta_ , but this was the only way. I knew that you’d be ready for me by the time that we were through.”

“You dare!” Vegeta tried to get out of his hold again, but with no luck. Gohan’s hand felt too good on his cock, and his other hand was gripping him too tight in his weakened state to fight him off.

“This is a perfect chance for us to continue what we started…” Gohan answered. Moving his mouth once more to Vegeta’s ear while he fisted and pumped his dick, he whispered, “I want to be inside of you this time.” He licked the shell of Vegeta’s ear and felt the man tremble under his hands as he told him, “I know you’ve been thinking about it. Don’t try to deny it, Vegeta.”

“Gohan,” Vegeta gasped, and although he growled threateningly, he didn’t try to push him away.

“Yes, Vegeta,” Gohan sighed, latching his mouth to Vegeta’s neck where he licked up the sweat and the blood that lingered there. He just tasted so good, Gohan wasn’t willing to stop. Vegeta wasn’t going to stop him either, he just knew it.

Before Vegeta even realized what was going on, Gohan hooked his leg behind Vegeta’s to cause him to buckle and he took the full moment of the other man’s delayed reaction to lay Vegeta down on his back on the ground. 

“You… fucking…” Vegeta shivered beneath him as Gohan pinned him to the ground.

Gohan lifted his head back to peer down at him and merely chuckled. Vegeta looked up at him with a mixture of lust and confusion. Gohan hummed, certain of himself, as he moved his way down Vegeta’s body, his fingertips tracing a pattern down the front of his chest and his abs, until he was removing his pants, allowing his cock to spring free.

Gohan grinned and looked up to watch Vegeta’s face as the man gasped. Vegeta could be so stubborn sometimes, but that’s okay. Gohan loved that about him. It only made this exchange between them that much more exciting. Gohan wound his fingers around Vegeta’s dick and pumped a few times before he moved his head forward and took Vegeta’s length into his mouth.

Just as he’d suspected, Vegeta was far less in control now than he had been before with him, and Gohan droned around his prize before working his shaft with his mouth and his hand. Vegeta arched his back and groaned, one of his hands automatically fisting into Gohan’s hair. Gohan moved away only to slide the Vegeta’s pants down his legs, where he then removed his boots, before taking his pants off entirely.

Vegeta sat up and looked at him with a strange light in his eyes- the light of longing. Gohan loved seeing it and knowing that he’d been the one to put it there, but he couldn’t wait to see the glow of extasy overrun his face. He sat up as well, never breaking eye contact with Vegeta as he pulled out the lube he’d brought with him, the lube he’d carefully made sure Vegeta never hit, and then removed his own pants. He slicked himself up, and then tossed the bottle to the side, smiling at Vegeta once more.

Vegeta seemed to finally understand that this was something he wanted to, as he began to relax when Gohan crawled over top of him. Gohan leaned down to kiss his neck and Vegeta, with a little urging, spread his legs for him.

“This is going to be amazing,” Gohan hummed into his neck.

“Prove it,” Vegeta snapped back.

 _Yes!_ Gohan thought. _Acceptance! Yearning! Pure Lust!_ Between them they had it all.

“No problem,” Gohan grinned, and he slowly moved his hand in between Vegeta’s legs to search for his entrance.

Vegeta lulled his head to the side when Gohan found what he was looking for and he groaned when Gohan’s entered his finger inside of him. Gohan forced his face to look at him, finding his lips with his own, and then he swallowed the following moans, eating them up as he pressed in further. After a few moments of intrigued experimentation, he added a second finger and broke their kiss to look down at Vegeta and watch his response. The other man struggled to keep his composure, but he did a hell of a job biting back his moans. Gohan needed him to just let it all go.

“Have you done this before?” Gohan teased, coming forward and licking his neck from the other side this time. “I think that you have…”

“You don’t know _anything_ ,” Vegeta murmured in a low, burly voice.

Spurred on, Gohan pulled his fingers out and placed himself at him entrance. “Enlighten me,” he commanded, “I want _you_ to be the one to show me _everything_.”

Vegeta’s lusty gaze did not go unappreciated, and the way his breath hitched once the head of Gohan’s cock was inside of him, that sensuous moment would never be forgotten. Gohan returned the favor of not stopping until he was well buried inside of him. It was wonderful. It was so different from anything he’d ever experienced and so fucking good. Vegeta’s body was too much to handle surrounding him, and still not enough. Not yet.

“Vegeta…” Gohan moaned, losing himself to the moment as he pulled back and then thrust forward once more, slowly pressing in again. He wasn’t in all the way yet. Could he go even further like this? What about other angles? How long could he make this last? Those thoughts alone were tantalizing, let alone coupled with this amazing pressure surrounding him.

Vegeta growled and panted, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes…” Gohan sighed.

Vegeta bucked into him, “If you’re going to trick me into letting you fuck me, then fuck me like you mean it, damn it.”

Gohan grinned. He’s too perfect. Oh, how he adored him. He told him, cockily, “You asked for it.”

So, he did just as Vegeta ordered, dominating him entirely. He placed a hand around the base of Vegeta’s cock and held it there, robbing him of any relief. The Prince cried out and gripped his shoulders with one hand, and the hand on his cock with the other, but he was far too weak to stop him and far too gone in this to even try. Gohan preferred it that way.

He continued to thrust in and out of him, deeper and harder with each passing second. He didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t now even if he had to. Gohan wasn’t going to be satisfied until he had Vegeta all out moaning beneath him, and yet the man _still_ couldn’t give in. That was fine! Gohan wasn’t going to stop until he had Vegeta _asking_ for release. He knew Vegeta wasn’t going to beg for it, not yet anyways, it was much too soon for that, but they’d get there.

And that’s exactly what happened, Vegeta finally breaking just enough to pant the words, “Let me cum, damn you!” and Gohan couldn’t deny him, he was hardly keeping himself in control as it was.

When Gohan finally allowed Vegeta to cum, he followed, filling him to the hilt as he came inside of him. It was everything he’d ever wanted and more. But still, he knew that this was nothing but a precursor of their future. Now that he’s had him once, he wasn’t about to give him up. Vegeta is his now. Finally! He knows it, and he could tell by the way that Vegeta’s kissing him back, that Vegeta knows it, too.

This would be their thing. This exchange between them. No one else would ever have Vegeta this way. Vegeta is his and his alone for the taking, and Gohan obsessed over knowing that when he wanted him, from now on, he would have him. And he planned on doing whatever it takes to keep this going, and to let nothing come between them.

Kami help them if anyone or anything dared to try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo this was so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
